


a sign of faith

by shardmind



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, M/M, this is just destiel making out for 400+ words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shardmind/pseuds/shardmind
Summary: Now? Fingers clutching at Dean’s shirt, licking his lips as if searching for his taste— he’s not running.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	a sign of faith

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilyasomina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyasomina/gifts).



> dear ari. thank you for putting up with me.

There’s a prison in Hell with Dean’s name carved into the walls, surrounded by demons he’s dealt with and ones he hasn’t, all ready to administer punishment in perpetuity. For a chance at a lifetime of this—the feel of Castiel’s heart beneath his palm, the quickening of his breath as he succumbs so completely to the comfort of sin, the taste of him as he falls so much further, finding completion in strong arms carved with scars and the burn of someone else’s whiskey—he’d gladly drag himself through… well, Hell to get there.

“Oh, _God_.” The gasp is stolen from his mouth by a kiss, the insistent lips of an angel. 

Crowley sure would get a kick out of that.

Cas pulls away, breathless, awestruck. There’s a gleam to his eyes, glassy and ethereal, and Dean can almost see his reflection in them. He’s equally fucked, lips swollen from the ferocity that he hadn’t considered the angel would be capable of. Behind an ocean of blue, the weight of the world.

“He’s not listening.”

It would have, in the past, had Cas drifting off into one of his stoic episodes, disappearing for hours, even days at just his mention. He had grieved for a father he’d loved so fiercely, blindly. The months of searching, of failure, really did a number on him. 

Now? Fingers clutching at Dean’s shirt, licking his lips as if searching for his taste— he’s not running.

“Good.” Dean surges forward, using all his strength to dismount Castiel from his lap, sprawling them both across the threadbare couch. Cas hits the cushions first, letting out a gasp as he does. It’s like this. The first time had been rushed, frantic and adrenaline fueled. Against the wall of another motel, with wandering hands and rough kisses. Whatever had been holding them back before, the thin line between admiration and lust and the thousand other things that form their ‘Profound Bond’, snapped.

Sam had found them hours later, tangled together, bruised and exhausted. They’ve been booking separate motel rooms ever since.

Castiel rocks up against his thigh and he’s already hard, desperate for some friction. For something. His hands are clutched in the hem of Dean’s shirt, pulling it up and off before starting on his own. He’s gorgeous. It had taken some time for Dean to admit it but, vessel or not, he truly is. Castiel brings beauty to everything he does.

“ _Please_.” It’s a prayer. A sign of faith.

It would be rude to not oblige. 

**Author's Note:**

> wish i could give u more but this was all written while listening to hearing damage by thom yorke on repeat and i have a million other fics to finish up but i started watching supernatural (thanks ari and isa!) and now this is happening.


End file.
